


The Lordling's Secret

by QueenPeen



Series: A Court of Thorns and Roses Shorts [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: Autumn, Autumn Court Males, Come and get your peen, F/M, FIRE PEEN, Fire Dick, I just wanted to write some Lucien smutt, I needed some Lucien..., Just imagine it's you frickle frackling him., Lucien Peen, Lucien and you!, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Smutty Smutty Smutt Smutt, This is just straight up sex I'm not sorry, Wall Sex, You're Welcome, peen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPeen/pseuds/QueenPeen
Summary: I just thought the fandom needed Lucien smut.





	The Lordling's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it so you can imagine he's doing you! 
> 
> There's no plot. I just wanted to write Lucien fucking... xD

My back hit the wall as Lucien forced me against it, pinning me with his hips. I barely had time to gasp before his lips were on mine. Hungrily kissing me. Our comings together had always been rough, there was no love or tenderness in them. We were forever chasing our own ends selfishly from each others flesh. His hands knotted themselves in my hair as my hands made short work of the fastenings on his trousers. They slid down and pooled at his ankles as he pulled my head up to grant those fangs of his access to my sensitive neck.

I moaned as he bit down, my hips bucked against his. Lucien's hands untangled from my hair and set about hiking my skirt up, his rough hands following the shape of my hips. Soon I was bare for him and he lifted me up the wall, his hands grasping my ass hard. It was a wonder we had never been caught with the sounds we made. But we had been doing our best to be careful, meeting in secret for a quick release and then not speaking of it. We were just drawn to each other, it was a pull neither of us could explain.

I dragged my nails down his back as he pushed me even further up the wall, positioning his hips between mine. I knew I had left deep furrows, knew I had drawn his blood. It was part of the reason he hadn't been training... lest they see the evidence of out meetings. It was a wonder nobody smelt us on each other, some days we met once, others twice. Some days we would be a tangled mess of limbs for hours upon hours. I doubted the Lordling even knew my name...

He buried himself in me in one quick movement, I cried out and Lucien clamped his hand over my mouth immediately, muffling my moans and cries as he slammed his hips into mine. I stared in to his eyes then, as mesmerised as I always was by his glittering one of gold, like he could see right through me.

He replaced his hand on my mouth with his kiss bruised lips again, dragging his tongue across my teeth, biting my lip. My hands found their way into his red hair again, trailing my long nails over his scalp. He lent his head back and growled low and deep when I did that, quickening his thrusts. I tightened my legs around his waist as he continued hard into me, it was a miracle the wall was still standing with the amount of times we ended up down here in the cellar. Hiding what we were up too.

My breathing became ragged as that familiar knot began to tighten in my core, I scratched my way wildly down his back and his shoulders, desperately clinging onto this male more than anything. He dragged his own claws along the underside of my thighs as he held me up, it couldn't fight the moans so to dampen them I trailed hot kisses along his sharp jawline. I nibbled my way up his pointed ears, now flushed red with exertion.

I watched the sweat roll down his heaving chest, and bit down on his neck, tasting his flesh as he had mine.

His movements had become more erratic, more jagged. I felt my core tighten and I cried as I came, squeezing my legs around him as tight as I could, my vision shattered. I felt Lucien spill in me seconds later, his neck arching back as he let out a roar that I felt in my bones. He shuddered against me before pressing his damp forehead to mine. Staring at me with those eyes...

He kissed me once more, hard, dragging my bottom lip back with his teeth. He never broke eye contact once. Then Lucien slowly dropped my legs back to the ground and pulled back on his pants, he paid me no further notice as he strode out from the room, pushing his sweat slicked hair from his face.

I watched him leave before I straightened my dress and got my breathing back under control. Then I scampered out after him, taking care to go the opposite way. But you could smell the sex in the air... I had no doubt we'd be caught soon...


End file.
